


I kissed a Boy (and I liked it)

by RainyMonday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Love songs, M/M, Morning After (somehow), POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyMonday/pseuds/RainyMonday
Summary: It’s not that late when Cas appears in the kitchen. But given that the angel does not sleep and normally putters around way too early in order to make coffee for them (or Dean, more precisely) it is suspiciously unusual.And together with Cas ruffled bedroom hair and the shirt that does definitively belong to Dean, there's only one conclusion Sam can draw from this.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 21
Kudos: 168





	I kissed a Boy (and I liked it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> once again, I should study or sleep (or both) instead of writing fanfic but who needs education (or sleep) anyways?  
> I excuse beforehand for my complete lack of music knowledge, I grew up listening exclusively to (Sherlock Holmes) audio books.  
> I hope you enjoy!

It’s not that late when Cas appears in the kitchen. But given that the angel does not sleep and normally putters around way too early in order to make coffee for them (or Dean, more precisely) it is suspiciously unusual. At least Sam thinks it is. On the other hand, he did develop some sort of paranoia towards his brother’s love life in the couple of years Cas has been around now.

So Sam raises an eyebrow at Cas while sipping from his own coffee. Cas either ignores him or isn’t comprehending yet another facet of human body language.  
Instead, he walks straight to the coffee machine only sparing Sam a short glance. He does however add "Good morning " after he starts his task of making coffee. His voice sounds unusually rough and Sam takes that as reason to take a closer look at the angel.

Cas is not only late; he is completely ruffled.  
Sam knows that Cas’ ability to look somewhat decent depends upon who fixes his clothing before going out. This however was another kind of ruffled entirely. A kind that wasn’t exclusively applicable to his clothing but seemed to extend to Cas’ hair as well. It looked like back when they first met, before somebody had taught the angel how to use a comb.  
If Sam had to describe it, he would say it appeared like Cas had gotten a good night of sleep and his hair consequently had turned into a mess. Only that angels didn’t sleep. He had never even seen Cas attempting to do so.

He knew for a fact that all Cas did during nighttime was sitting around, staring at stuff (but mostly at Dean). Whilst Dean had never confirmed (or denied) that Cas spent most part of his night sitting on a chair in his room, Sam was very aware that Cas was not sitting anywhere else.  
Nightmares had gotten more irregular the more they got to play happy family in the bunker, however, they were still present, looming over his sleep. There were sleepless nights which Sam spend wandering around the bunker, making sure it was just them and what he had – friends, family – was real.  
He had never met or even seen Cas anywhere on this nightmare infused trips and therefore just assumed the reason why he had also never seen Dean awake from a nightmare was because Cas watched over him every fucking night. Those two really were just as cheesy as they were in denial.

“Did you change your hairstyle again?”, he finally settles on asking while he watches Cas pour water into the coffee machine.  
“Why do you assume I should have changed my hairstyle?”, Cas replies puzzled, and Sam can watch his face go from obvious confusion to sudden realization (thought of what kind Sam cannot tell). Subsequently, the angel tries to smoothen his hair back to his head, his fingers combing through the mess quite helplessly. He’s not making things better and is rather close to making them worse.  
Sam studies him and his attempts, reaching his own conclusions. Cas catches him staring and probably smiling to himself because he doubles his attempts to smooth his hair, mumbling some incoherent sentences in a mix of what Sam assumes is both Enochian and English.

Sam is tempted to turn around when he hears Dean’s footsteps a few moments later but doesn’t because he definitively wants to see his brother’s reaction to Cas’ bedroom hair. Whatever had been going on (and he had a very clear idea of that), Sam was almost positive Cas’ attempt to conceal it had failed even more miserably than Dean could have expected.  
Dean’s footsteps enter the kitchen seconds before coming to a sudden halt. There was a tiny noise escaping his mouth, probably the beginning of Cas’ name before Dean very violent tries to swallow it and breaks into a coughing fit instead.  
Sam makes a show of turning around slowly, giving Dean time to fix is facial expression while he watches his brother blush furiously in the reflection of the kitchen hood. He has a hard time hiding his own smile. Yeah, he had been totally and unmistakably right.

“Good morning Dean”, he says and tries to look as innocent as possible.

Dean doesn’t reply with words but groans something that could indeed resemble a good morning – with lots of good will that is. He looks even more tired than usual and Sam makes sure not to approach him before his first coffee.

It’s not too long before Cas provides such in form of a big, steaming hot mug placed right in front of his brother’s face. There is some sort of silent exchange between them.  
Sam is used to the two of them eye-fuck each other across the room by now but this is somehow different. It’s gentle in a way their glances hadn’t been before, or at least not while the other was looking. Cas apparently got bolder over night and decides to sit down next to Dean, watching him drink, a small, long forgotten smile playing on his lips.

Sam focuses on his own plate again, continuing to eat his omelet. He has to bite his own tongue now not to comment. He’s so tempted it almost physically hurts. In the end, he has to do something and ends up humming _Can’t fight this feeling _right before going on to _"I was made for loving you" _.  
Cas looks at him confused when he starts and Dean makes a show of groaning and rolling his eyes, but that’s it and he decides to continue humming cheesy love songs whenever Dean is close. Cas probably wouldn’t get the reference anyways.____

_____ _

_____ _

He succeeds with his musical exploit only till late afternoon when a now very awake Dean walks up to him sporting his death glare. Sam cannot help but chuckle until Dean stands very close.

_____ _

“Just stop”, he orders and intensifies the death glare even further. It’s ridiculous that his brother is even able to do that while blushing just the tiniest bit.

_____ _

Sam acts all innocent while wiggling his eyebrows.  
“What?”, he asks and pretends not to look suggestively at his brother.

_____ _

Dean groans, rolling his eyes like it’s his job: “You are such a bitch”

_____ _

“I don’t know what you are talking about”, Sam replies voice so sweet of innocence he feels a headache growing in his temples.

_____ _

Dean sighs, makes a helpless gesture and leaves.

_____ _

_____ _

Sam stops humming the love songs after that. They come to the silent agreement not to talk about Cas’ ruffled morning hair, so Sam assumes this is just his new reality now.  
It features Cas with ruffled hair and in various clothing items that do not exclusively belong to him preparing coffee slightly later than usual and very much closer to the time Dean follows him into the kitchen. It’s not that different from before.

_____ _

Sam decides not to comment on how Dean and Cas’ interaction have changed by now, the way they look at each other, the nuances in their voices when they talk, how calm Dean suddenly is and how Cas looks not as lost as before.  
However, Sam is not always able to hide a smile or grin or smirk when the two of them are around acting especially lovey- dovey while trying explicitly not to.  
Dean and Cas being together is something semi-official now. Dean cannot pretend Sam doesn’t know anymore and yet there hasn’t been any open confirmation. Sam feels stuck with the whole awkwardness of the situation. He wants to say something simply to resolve the weird way his brother is in a relationship now and then doesn’t because he wants to give Dean the time he needs. After a couple of weeks, Sam halfway expects the only confirmation he will ever receive is a wedding invitation.

_____ _

_____ _

But then, on another random morning with Cas making coffee with his ruffled hair, Dean enters the kitchen, still half asleep. That alone is nothing special anymore except this time it is.  
Dean wears Cas’ trench coat with a familiarity only lovers have when stealing each other’s clothes. Sam makes a show of eying his older brother up and down acting all surprised (it’s so much it’s pure sarcasm by now) while reaching for his phone. Dean rolls his eyes and makes his sleep dazed way over to Cas.  
When they finally decide to kiss in front of him, Sam is ready and hits the play button. Dean glares at him over Cas shoulder but proceeds to kiss his now very official boyfriend while _I kissed a boy (and I liked it) _plays and Sam grins.__

____

_____ _

____

**Author's Note:**

> Do comments help me pass my public law exam? Sadly, no.  
> But do they brighten my horribly public law clouded days? Yes :)


End file.
